Star Trek:2009family
by PhantomSnape01
Summary: This is about Spock, Kirk and McCoy's family and children growing up together on the Enterprise
1. Best Day

**The day his son was born was the greatest day of his life. He stared down at the small newborn. The child had his mother's complexion and eyes but his ears and jet black hair. The newborn was sound asleep as his father held him and rocked him gently.**

**"He's perfect." Spock whispered quietly. His wife, who was lying in the bed, smiled and chuckled softly.**

**"I thought perfect was illogically and impossible?" she said. He shook his head.**

**"I was mistaken. Everyone makes mistakes." He replied looking at her. **

**"He needs a name, darling." She announced. He looked down at his son and then a name came to him.**

**"Grayson, if that is alright with you." He suggested glancing back at her. She nodded and smiled again. She would not deny his need to name their child after his mother. **

**Suddenly, the child woke and started crying. Spock's body tensed up and she could see the confusion on his face.**

**"He's hungry, give him here." She explained taking the baby from her husband. Spock walked over to the window that looked out into space. He needed to contact his own father and announce the birth. **

**"Maybe you should go tell the captain." Nyota suggested. He turned and nodded. **

**"I will return soon." He explained kissing her on the forehead and stroking his son's head full of hair. **

**"We'll be here." She replied. He walked out of the private room that McCoy had set up for the birth. The doctor was too busy to notice the Vulcan leave the sickbay. **

**Spock said nothing as he walked through the corridors of the ship and then rode up the elevator to the bridge. Everyone on the bridge turned when he entered the room. Captain Kirk was sitting in the command chair. **

**"So?" he asked trying to read his friend and first officer's unreadable face. **

**"It's a boy." Spock answered. Everyone started clapping. Kirk stood up and walked over to his friend.**

**"Now, George will have a playmate." He said patting the Vulcan on the back. George was the captain's own son who had been born only a couple of months prior. **

**"Yes, it seems he will and with McCoy's child due soon as well we might need a child caring facility on board." Spock suggested.**

**"That is a very good idea, Mr. Spock." Kirk replied. **

**"Thank you, Sir." He answered. **

**"How is Uhura?" the Russian asked turning around in his chair.**

**"She is resting but is healthy as is the child." Spock answered. **

**"His name?" Kirk asked. **

**"Grayson, after my mother." Spock explained. Kirk smiled and nodded. He understood, probably more then anyone else. They had both named their children after their late parents. **

**"Now, I need to inform my father of little Grayson," Spock announced,**

**"Excuse me, Captain." Spock took his leave and went to the private quarters he shared with his wife and now with their son. **

**His father was very proud when he heard the news of himself becoming a grandfather. He was also very proud of the name chosen for his grandson. The old Vulcan ambassador had lightened up slightly since his wife's death. **

**"I look forward to meeting the little one, Spock." He announced over the communicator.**

**"I look forward to that meeting as well." Spock answered. **

**"Will he be raised as a Vulcan?" his father asked.**

**"I will try as best as I can upon this ship. But I can't promise success. He will be raised with the Captain and Dr. McCoy's children as companions and playmates." Spock explained. **

**"It would be illogical to even try then." His father answered. **

**"We will see," he answered, "I have to return to the child and Nyota now." He bid his father good-bye and then returned to the sickbay. His wife and child were both sound asleep. He sat down in the chair that was beside the bed and relaxed. There were so many emotions rushing through his head. **

**He had never thought he would have such a beautiful family. He too was about to fall asleep until he heard small whimpering coming from his newborn son. He took the child quietly and quickly from his sleeping wife and cradled the child close to him. **

**"Quiet, now, little one. Your mother needs her rest." he whispered to the child. The baby squirmed and then relaxed into his father's grasp. He sat down in the rocking chair and started to try lure the child back to sleep.**

**Nyota woke to see her husband asleep with their son cradled to his chest, also asleep. She was hoping their son would teach her husband how to show his emotions and not be so up tight all the time. She watched them sleep until she fell back asleep. **

"**Four Years Later"**

**The three four year olds ran through the ship's corridors, playing tag. George was the fastest but Grayson was stronger and Max, McCoy's son, just tagged along, trying to keep up. They were all very close and they always seemed to be getting in trouble. George had his father's blue eyes and dirty blonde hair he also had inherited his father's sense of adventure and breaking rules. Grayson followed after him like his father followed after George's father. The young Vulcan hybrid tried his best to keep his friend out of trouble. Poor Max was just along for the journey. **

**"So when is your new brother going to come?" Max asked looking at Grayson. They had finally found their way to the Mess Hall and were eating fudge icicles. The Vulcan shrugged his shoulders. **

**His parents were adopting a true Vulcan hybrid that had been orphaned in the Vulcan colony. He was supposed to be a month older then George. Grayson wasn't sure if it was a good idea or a bad idea to be getting a new brother. **

**"What's his name again?" George asked. **

**"Tarsic," Grayson answered, "my grandfather is bringing him." After they had finished their treat, George suggested going up to the bridge. The two younger children followed after him. Both of Grayson's parents worked in the bridge and he needed to ask them a question. **

**"We have company." Nyota announced when the elevator doors opened and the children walked in. Grayson ran to his mother and hugged her. His father was speaking to George's father. **

**"When is Tarsic coming?" Grayson asked. His father looked up at this question and walked over. **

**"Tomorrow." He answered stroking his son's hair. The child was far more human then Vulcan and it showed. Spock had given up on teaching his son the Vulcan ways. **

**"What is it, darling?" his mother asked seeing a look cross the child's face.**

**"You won't like him more then me because he's more Vulcan?" he asked looking up at his father. Spock kneeled down to his son's level.**

**"No, that would be illogical. A father cares for all his children the same." He replied.**

**"He might need more attention when he first arrives. This will be a big adjustment for him. Can you promise to be nice to him?" Nyota asked her son. The child nodded and hugged her. He looked up at his father and he received a slight smile. **

**"Now, go and play," His mother said pushing him toward the elevator, "we have work to do." The captain pushed his own son toward the elevator and evicted them from the bridge. Once again, Max just followed behind. **

**"He's coming tomorrow." Grayson announced. George jumped up and hit the button that opened the elevator door. **

**"Come on, we can play in my room." he said as they ran to the captain's quarters. **

**"Do you think this might be a bad idea?" Nyota asked that night. They were laying their bed. Grayson was asleep in his room down the hall. **

**"No, I do not. A child needs a home where he will be understood. It is only logical that we adopt and raise him," Spock replied, "and there other children here who he can interact with."**

**"But, Spock, he's already four. He will already be set in the Vulcan ways, won't he? Your father said you were by the age of five." She continued. **

**"Yes, he will not be like Grayson and the other children. He will adapt." Spock replied. He could see the questions in her eyes.**

**"If you do not want this child, I will understand. I can call my father and say we have changed our minds." He suggested.**

**"No, Spock. I want the child; I just want to make sure Grayson will be alright." She replied sitting up and looking back at him. **

**"He will be, I promise. They may become very close. Vulcan blood seems to attract toward each other." Spock explained. Nyota nodded and smiled. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips.**

**"I love you." She said. He smiled slightly and nodded. She didn't hold it against him when he didn't repeat the phrase. A smile was enough. **


	2. New Addition

**The next morning, Nyola and Grayson were so nervous and if Spock was, he wasn't showing it. Grayson was also excited about see his grandfather again. He always tried to be as Vulcan as possible for his grandfather. **

**"We need to go to the docking bay, now, Nyota. The shuttle should be arriving soon." Spock announced helping his son fix the collar of his shirt. He had also be busy assuring his young son of his place in the family. They walked together; Grayson holding both of his parent's hands. **

**"Aren't you a little excited? You're going to have a new brother." Uhura asked as they stood waiting for the shuttle to arrive from the Vulcan colony. He shrugged his shoulders. The captain and Bones were also there. George and Max had come to give Grayson support and they wanted to meet their new playmate. **

**"The shuttle is about to arrive, Captain." The Russian announced.**

**"Alright. We're ready." He answered. Nyota tightened her grip on her husband's hand. She was so excited. **

**The shuttle landed in the docking bay. The air was pressurized and then the shuttle door opened. Spock's father walked out flanked by two Vulcan guards. Spock stepped forward beside the captain. They did the Vulcan salute. Nyota searched for the small Vulcan that seemed to be nowhere in sight. **

**"Nyota." Her husband called. She went and stood beside him. Her father-in-law, a very menacing figure, nodded toward her. **

**"I believe you would like to meet your son." He suggested. She nodded and smiled. He turned and nodded at one of the guards. The guard bowed and returned to the shuttle. He came back out a few minutes later, escorting a little boy. **

**"This is Tarsic. Tarsic, these are your new parents, my son, Spock and his wife, Nyota." The child looked up at them. **

**"Hello, little one." Spock was the first to speak. The child took a step toward them. **

**"Hello." The child replied. He was smaller for his age. He looked almost purely Vulcan except for his eyes. He had the traditional Vulcan hair cut and black hair. Nyota took a step toward him. **

**"It's great to finally meet you, Tarsic. This is our son and your new brother, Grayson." Nyota introduced placing her hands on her son's shoulders. Tarsic looked the other child up and down. **

**"You do not look like a Vulcan." The child stated. Grayson frowned and looked up at his mother, who in turned, looked at her husband.**

**"He is only a quarter Vulcan. But he is still Vulcan." Spock explained kneeling down to their new son's level. **

**Kirk and Bones watched the scene unfold. Their sons were being held by their own wives. The captain's wife, a beautiful earth woman named Mary; they had met while he had been on earth leave. McCoy's wife, also a beautiful earth woman named Lisa; she had been a doctor on another Starfleet ship, but she had retired. Their sons were standing in front of them but they were straining, trying to see the new arrival. **

**"Be patient. He has meet his family first." Mary told them. Her son was growing very impatient and she didn't know how long she would be able to occupy him. Her husband glanced back at her and smiled. They were kind of hoping for another baby soon. **

**Spock was soon holding the child in his arms. The child looked very tired and almost ready to collaspe. Grayson had ended up at his grandfather's side. **

**"Will you be staying?" Captain Kirk asked the ambassidor. The old Vulcan shook his head.**

**"No, there are pressing matters within the colony that must be addressed as soon as possible." he explained. He bid his son good bye and then returned to the shuttle. **


End file.
